Garth
Garth is Aqualad's best friend from Atlantis. He is currently studying Atlantean sorcery at the Conservatory of Sorcery under Queen Mera, and he is in a relationship with Tula. His signature technique is called "The Tempest" which involves creating a water vortex from his hands. History Garth and Kaldur'ahm once studied sorcery together in the same class at the Conservatory of Sorcery. When Aquaman fought against the villain Ocean Master, Aquaman was nearly defeated until Garth and Kaldur intervened, allowing Aquaman to triumph. Aquaman gave both students an opportunity to become his protégé, but while Kaldur accepted (becoming Aqualad), Garth chose to stay at the Conservatory and continue his studies. After Aqualad left Atlantis in order to join The Team, Garth and Tula began a relationship. When Aqualad returned two months later, Garth said that Tula should tell Aqualad about their relationship. She eventually did so, shortly before Atlantis was attacked by Black Manta's forces. Garth helped to fight off the soldiers along with his friends, although Tula was injured. Garth claimed that he had witnessed explosions in several parts of the city, and Aqualad deduced that the explosions were a diversion to keep attention away from the real target: a frozen creature in the Science Center. Although Aqualad told Garth to stay with Tula, Queen Mera agreed to watch Tula and told Garth to follow Aqualad, which he did. The two of them successfully prevented Black Manta from stealing the creature, although Black Manta himself escaped. When Aqualad returned to the surface world, he seemed to have come to terms with Tula and Garth's relationship, wishing them both well. Abilties and Powers * Atlantean Biological Adaptation: As an Atlantean, Garth has the ability to breathe underwater. He is also adapted to survive on the ocean floor, and is presumably resistant to most forms of natural underwater toxins. * Sorcery: When first introduced, he was in combat training with Queen Mera which she replied to him he needed more variety to his combat abilities. He is later seen becoming more adept at fighting, creating his own technique he dubbed "Tempest". Along with Aqualad he possess the advanced Atlanean ability to generate and manipulate electricity. His abilities in water manipulation are also impressive enough that he had created a wall of ice during Black Manta's explosion, which protected him and Aqualad. ** Water Control: inherited the ability to mystically control water and water-based solutions for a variety of effects. He can manipulate water currents, create whirlpools, and boil or freeze vast bodies of water. Appearances Notes * Although in the Young Justice Cartoon Kaldur'ahm is portrayed as the first and only Aqualad, in the comics Garth was the first person to carry that title. He would server as Aquaman's sidekick for many years, until taking on the name of "Tempest". Garth was later killed off during the events of "Blackest Night". He would then be replaced by Kaldur'ahm's comic counter-part, Jackson Hyde. :* There was a nod to this at the end of the episode, where Aqualad asks Garth whether he had ever thought about what would have happened if Garth became Aqualad. * Garth's fighting technique dubbed "Tempest" is a reference to his second code-name from the comics. * In the comics, Garth was originally portrayed as only having the same abilities as Aquaman. His mystical abilities were not introduced until the mid 90's. * Also, Garth has unusual purple/violet eyes. In the comics, Garth was banished from Atlantis because he was born with purple eyes, in their culture purple eyes are a curse. Although, in the show it does not signify anything. * The relationship between Garth and Tula was part of their comic history as well, having dated for many years, until Tula's death during the events of the Crisis on Infinite-Earths. References Category:A to Z Category:Atlanteans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals proficient in Atlantean sorcery